


Say hello, wave goodbye

by joans23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/pseuds/joans23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out it's not his heart that gets broken this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say hello, wave goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Abster requested this ages ago and then it kinda died on me. Then Brinny inspired me again and now it's this. The [rhomboid love conundrum of doom](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/250174.html) strikes again! Title and cut from David Gray.

Title: Say hello, wave goodbye  
Author: [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[**joans23**](http://joans23.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Zachary Quinto/Chris Pine, Zachary/Jensen  
Rating: Soft R  
Summary: Turns out it's not his heart that gets broken this time.  
Notes: Abster requested this ages ago and then it kinda died on me. Then Brinny inspired me again and now it's this. The [rhomboid love conundrum of doom](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/250174.html) strikes again! Title and cut from David Gray.

Turns out it's not his heart that gets broken this time.

_I'm sorry._

Zach looks away from the hurt in Jensen's eyes and hates himself a little bit more. With everything he's heard about Jensen's love life, all of the tears that have been cried on his shoulder over the man, he never for a moment even considered it would happen like this. That maybe along the way Jensen would feel something, lose something too.

Meeting up with Chris again was not something Zach was expecting. He'd tried to play it cool, to not look at him too closely and open the door for all those old feelings to come rushing back. Walking away he risked one backward glance in their direction and Chris had his arm around Anne, her head resting comfortably against his shoulder. He had no reason to hope. He'd grabbed hold of Jensen, dragged him back to his place and they'd fucked until they collapsed in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs. Until he thought he could forget.

He wakes up the next morning with Jensen sitting on the corner of the bed, already dressed and a bag with all his things waiting by the door. Zach's startled at the size of it, the amount of little bits and pieces of Jensen that had become part of his life. Zach can hear the coffee maker switching off in the kitchen and Jensen leans down to kiss him as the smell of freshly brewed coffee starts drifting through the apartment. Jensen cups a hand against his cheek, gives him a little smile, infinite in its sadness and then he's gone.

_Goodbye._

Falling in love with your best friend (again) wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done, but seeing Chris like that made it hard to regret anything. He could have resisted the overwhelming need to be with him, agonized for weeks or months as he struggled with his conscience until he pretended to admit defeat. The simple truth is he'd give anything just to be close to him again.

Later that afternoon he's sitting on Chris's doorstep, waiting for him to show up as the cold slowly seeps into his bones and he wiggles his toes in his shoes to keep the circulation going. He's blowing warm breath into his hands when a pair of tan loafers step into his field of vision, appearing as if from nowhere. Slowly he lets his gaze travel up, over a pair of artfully faded jeans, a distressed leather belt and loose fitting cashmere sweater. Chris is grinning as he takes off his sunglasses, peering down at him with twinkling eyes. He doesn't say anything, just holds his hand out and easily pulls Zach to his feet. He doesn't let go, keeps tugging Zach closer until he can sling his other arm around his neck.

He kisses him, right there in the street and for a moment Zach thinks his heart might explode.

_Hello._

  
~End.


End file.
